


Солнышко

by visvim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, mentions of Got7
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visvim/pseuds/visvim
Summary: Чан мог бы соврать, что его мир крутится вокруг не одного только Феликса, но это бы вряд ли получилось у него так же качественно и убедительно, как прогуливать пары в универе или прожигать все карманные деньги на видеоигры для своей любимой приставки. У его центра Вселенной волосы цвета клубничного блонда, россыпь рыжих веснушек по всему лицу и безгранично тёплая улыбка.





	Солнышко

**Author's Note:**

> Стэньте Стрэй Кидс, катайтесь на адском лифте и любите гордость Австралии — оззи лайн ♡♡♡

Чан мог бы соврать, что его мир крутится вокруг не одного только Феликса, но это бы вряд ли получилось у него так же качественно и убедительно, как прогуливать пары в универе или прожигать все карманные деньги на видеоигры для своей любимой приставки. У его центра Вселенной волосы цвета клубничного блонда, россыпь рыжих веснушек по всему лицу и безгранично тёплая улыбка. 

Только вот от Феликса с утра этой улыбки не дождёшься. После пробуждения тот ужасно хмурый и ворчливый, поэтому пытается прогнать беспрерывно ноющего Чана на пару физкультуры, параллельно замазывая тональным кремом щёки и бросая ему в лицо комплект свежевыстиранной одежды. 

Пары в холодных сеульских кабинетах Чан отсиживает еле-еле, несколько раз порываясь уйти, чтобы поскорее оказаться в тёплой кровати, желательно с Феликсом, но тот задерживается у Джисона в кафе и приходит позднее обычного, принося в качестве извинений обиженному Чану йогуртовый торт с вишней и две банки кока колы. 

Он бы обязательно полюбовался таким домашним парнем на их крохотной кухне, но к ним очень не вовремя наведываются Югём и Бэмбэм вместе со своей кошкой Капкейк, потому что бэмово "ч т о, ты ещё не видел мою красавицу? ты просто обязан увидеть это чудо" кажется Феликсу гораздо убедительнее сомнительного и сопливого нытья его парня из-за чего-то, что было известно только ему самому. Они пьют шампанское, заказывают вредную еду и танцуют с несчастным зверем, пока Чан записывает всё это безобразие на не очень хорошую камеру телефона, в то время как Феликс пьяно посмеивается, сидя на табуретке. Крис никогда не признается, но на его мобильнике всё же хватило места, чтобы заснять и его тоже.

Они обязательно поужинают переваренным раменом после того, как их друзья уйдут, перепройдут Lego: Star Wars уже в пятнадцатый раз и снова подерутся из-за того, что Феликсу досталось гораздо больше монет, чем Чану, (потому что тот всегда успевал их подворовывать, пока Кристофер отважно отвоёвывал сердечки у штурмовиков) а затем будут целоваться до позднего утра, пересчитывая заледенелыми пальцами чужие рёбра. 

Чан не чувствует ничего, кроме слепой привязанности, когда чуть позже Феликс седлает его бёдра и разрабатывает себя прямо перед его лицом, выстанывая грубым голосом проклятия и пожирая его своими бездонными чёрными глазами. Они двигаются тягуче медленно — как нравится Чану, но не Феликсу — пока тот водит кончиком носа по его карамельной, смуглой коже, прихватывая зубами металлический гвоздик на мочке уха. Феликс кончает первым, просто потому, что на самом деле обожает медленный темп, а Чан обожает его, и этого становится вполне достаточно, чтобы увидеть долгожданную микровселенную перед глазами.

Феликс жмётся ближе, прося обнимашек, и Чан с охотностью их предоставляет: стискивает в своих руках изо всех сил, несмотря на усталость, и разве что на голову не лезет в своих нежных порывах, словно коала; выцеловывает веснушки на лбу, щечках, веках, пока его парень притворно вырывается и хихикает из-за того, как ему щекотно.

— Ты когда-нибудь оставишь их в покое? — ворчит он, хотя губы всё равно расплываются в довольной улыбке. У Чана внутри харибда из восторга, теплоты и мягкости. 

— Мне нравятся твои веснушки, Феликс. Ты с ними прямо как солнышко, — Чан с нежностью улыбается, поглаживая россыпь рыжих точек на щеке парня большим пальцем руки. Тот замирает под ощущением шершавости чужой кожи, чувствуя волнительную дрожь в теле и смущение, неизбежно расцветающее румянцем на его скулах. 

Феликс убирает его руку и смотрит как-то пугающе серьёзно, всё ещё не отпуская его запястье. Чан впервые не может понять, о чём он думает. 

— Что-то не так? 

— Нет, — спустя небольшой промежуток времени отвечает Феликс. — Просто...

Он снова замолкает, решая что-то для себя, после чего хватает Чана за плечи и говорит очень серьёзным тоном:

— Кристофер Бан, если ты когда-нибудь посмеешь прекратить называть меня солнышком, будь готов встретиться со мной в суде.


End file.
